berringslandfandomcom-20200213-history
Josie Koevira
Jocelyn Wuapatiri "Josie" Koevira is a United Leftist and former Radical Republican. She is a member of the Pa'rangau people, on the northern coast of Lifou, the largest island in Nga Roimata o Ukaipo. She was twice a candidate for Whiritimia, although not as her party's candidate, in 2010. She is currently the only woman and the only person of full First Nations descent to run for that office. Before Politics Jocelyn was born to the Chief of the Pa'rangau people sometime in September 1975. She was the only child her mother bore, leaving her people without a direct heir to the chieftainship. She takes her first name from an English anthropologist, Jocelyn Tuesday, who is her godmother and performed the ritual cutting of the umbilical cord at Josie's birth. She was born to a privileged island life and taught to be a good girl, as defined by Pa'rangau morals. However, at the age of 24, she ventured to the mainland, against her father's wishes, and fell in love with exploring the rest of what she become to call her second nation. She returned home to live in her tribal community. She worked in the construction of houses and for the planned expansion of her village. When she heard about the search for temporary members to the assembly, she sought the opportunity to explore the nation that seemed to far away from what she knew. Provisional Assembly Once arrived in Madaline, Josie joined the Radical Republicans along with party leader Alejandro Lerroux. She then fought for her riding to be renamed to Nga Roimata from the anglophone name Loyalty Islands that had been in use up to that point. She was successful in that endeavour. Josie was a candidate in the third election for the First Minister, standing against incumbent Roland Knightly, New Nationalist David Lucas, and others. She came in third place, earning up to seven votes on the fourth ballot. She was named in the Southern Cross for her "strong performance" in the election. She ran again in the fourth election, this time only garnering five votes; however, these votes we necessary for Knightly to regain his status as First Minister. In 2010, near the end of the Constitution debates, the Radical Republican Party merged with the Communist Party of Berringsland to form the United Left, the group with which she now sits. In the final week of the Provisional Assembly's session, Josie was named as her party's Spokeswoman for the Interior. Personal Life Josie is single and has no children. Her parents continue to reside in the Pa'rangau tribal grounds in northern Lifou in the coastal hamlet of Autatiro. Josie is learning English but, as of this moment, can only speak elementary English and requires a translator for all debates in the Provisional Assembly. She is taking lessons from an unnamed party staffer. Category:Female MPA's Category:First Nations people Category:First Nations Believers Category:Matoureo Speakers Category:First Minister Candidates Category:Members of the Provisional Assembly Category:Radical Republicans Category:United Leftists